The other side of someone
by remix-69er
Summary: Inuyasha discovers what true beauty really is in schools social outcast, Kagome. They both become blinded by their unexpected love for one and other, but slowly, a very strong relationship is formed between these two unlikely people. InuKag & MirSan
1. Chapter 1

I just re-read my old Inuyasha story, which I haven't updated since forever and I'm not to happy with it. So I have many ideas in my head for a new Inuyasha story so I'm going try one of them now, let's see what happens.

**Chapter 1**

"Eh! Watch it you durkwad!"

"Yeah, yeah keep it moving pal,"

"Students get to your next class now!"

"Shove it Mrs. Dusbose!"

"Woo! Look at her move those hips."

Takahashi High; not the most proper school in town, but the students got by. The school was not known for any of their academics or for winning any Spelling Bee, they weren't really that kind of school. It was a crummy looking school too; chipped paint on the walls, vandalism on any flat surface, flooded washrooms and not one clock in that school had the correct time. The school staff wasn't much better itself; the teachers couldn't care less about what the students did during their classes and the janitors were probably the ones supplying those kids with pot.

"Hey mutt, you coming in an hour?"

"Fuck off Kouga; you know I'll be there."

"Yeah, alright buddy, see you then."

The school was basically run by the seniors; everyone had their own clique too. But there was one major separation between the students, popular or unpopular. And if you weren't liked in that school your life would be hell. You were basically liked or wanted if you had the _triple threat_, money, drugs and looks.

'_Where's my math book, where is it? Where is it?'_

"Eh, you! One with the goggles!"

"They're glasses…"

"Yeah well they're thick enough to be goggles, this your book?"

'_My math book…'_

Gulp, "Yes,"

"Try and catch."

The book was then thrown at a petit girl, as she backed herself up, crashing into a locker trying to catch the thick text book.

"Ptsh, I didn't even know our school had grade 11 math text books, I know I didn't have one last year!" Joked the senior as he walked down the hall with his friends.

High school was a rough place, for certain people, for example the girl with her math book, Kagome Higurashi.

Perfect, straight A student, great attendance, never been suspended, the list goes on. Why would this girl have such a hard time at school?

Well, today she was wearing her usually thick glasses so you could never see her round, mesmerizing brown eyes, her raven hair was up in a pony-tail and her tiny figure was hidden by disgusting loose jeans and a white, baggy long sleeved shirt. Not to mention she was shy, timid and unconfident with herself, when she walked down the halls she could never look you in the eye, her head was always kept down.

That's why she was the target of school abuse of any kind.

Now as we look at the other side of the table and we meet Inuyasha Takahashi.

He was failing every subject he was taking except for math and would skip most of his classes. He bad mouthed the teachers continuously right to their faces and had been suspended countless amounts of times. He was also the most pompous and confident guy you'd ever meet.

He was living the leisure life in the eyes of the other students; they'd kill to be in his shoes.

_a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z _

"Off to Holy Name of Trinity All Girls high school!" cheered a boy from the back seat of a convertible.

"Calm down Miroku, you know if Sango finds out about you skipping classes to go to an all girl's high school, she'd beat the living shit out of you." Said the driver

"Yeah, I know Inuyasha, but it's in the jeans my friends, the ladies are my life."

The rest of the guys snickered.

"So Inuyasha did you spend last night at Kikyo's?" grinned Kouga

"Yeah, did you two fuck around?" asked another.

"What the fuck else would I do, sit on a fluffy pillow and paint my nails with her! Of course we did you perverts."

They pulled up in front of the all girls' school and watched a group of seven girls walk towards them in their short kilts and white golf shirts, the guys all melted and Miroku even started to hyperventilate.

The one girl leading the clique of girls came up to the car and sat herself on the door and dipped in for a long _in_ _depth _kiss,

"Hey Yasha-baby."

**A/N:**

And we'll end it there. So basically we start off learning about the school and the people in Takahashi High. In the next chapter you'll defiantly learn more about the main characters and their true personality, likes and dislikes, etc. And just a little notice, I loath Kikyo.

R&&R

snooghans.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again.

**I own nothing**.

Chapter two:

"Well, well, well, look at this class we are blessed with the rarely seen appearance of Mr. Takahasi." Smartly stated the English teacher of class 11-0B as she and her classed watched _him_ drag his feet into class.

"Yeah, yeah, I have to come once and awhile to save these poor students from the bore of this class." Inuyasha said as he slouched into his seat.

The class started to 'oh' and 'ah' at his quick insult towards the teacher. The students couldn't get enough of him, he was quick, funny and the biggest smartass you'd ever meet.

"That's enough, all of you." The teacher spoke strictly, "Get back to your workbooks!"

"Someone hasn't been getting any..." Mumbled Inuyasha,

"Excuse me young man, what 'haven't I been getting?'" said the teacher as she smacked a hand down on his desk looking down at the slouched Inuyasha.

"What I meant was; you need to get laid." He said dryly to her face.

"Are you asking for another suspension?"

"Threats and more threats, that's all they teach teachers how to do these days-" he was about to continue but stopped as he saw the schools principle walk in.

"Oh, have I disturbed something Mr. Inuyasha was saying?"

"Oh Sir, I was just asking our lovely English teacher what I missed last class, sadly my body was overpowered by a terrible weakness." Inuyasha said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Of course, Inuyasha that's what happened, " started the principle, " I jut came to make sure Mr. Inuyasha here actually went to class after I caught him smoking out in the back again during class time, now that I know that he's here I have no purpose being here. Happy learning!" and with that he walked out.

"Well then Inuyasha if you desperately want to know what you missed out on last class well here it is, the acuminating assignment was handed out, it will be done in pairs and since you were away Ms. Kagome Higurashi has been made your partner."

"Who?" said Inuyasha with a confused look on his face, all there other students laughed as Inuyasha bluntly stated that he had no clue who this 'Kagome' was.

"That was terribly rude of you Inuyasha, apologize!"

"How can I apologize to someone I've never seen before!"

"Kagome stand up please." asked the teacher.

Timidly, a girl stood up from a row of desks in the back, her eyes looked down to her desk.

"Nope, never seen her before…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Alright, class get together a disuse your projects, remember though you are given a month to complete the project it's worth 30 of your final mark, use your time wisely."

Kagome didn't know what to do; she just sat at her desk staring at her sketches on rough paper.

'I don't like this boy.' She thought

"Hey, you, what is this project on anyways?" Inuyasha dragged a chair over to her desk and sat down, "Hello I'm talking to you…"

"World peace on modern earth." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"That's our topic, World peace on modern earth," she spoke a little louder. She handed a rubric over to Inuyasha, it explained the project.

The project will be done in co-ed pairs so the ideas and individual points will be from both a female and male perspective. You are both to have individual essays written from your perspective, which will be followed by the pair teaming up and assembling an hour and a half seminar which the pair will present to the class including some sort of visual presentation as well as a lecture. Good Luck.

After he read this his eyes went wide, this project looked a little more complicated then he thought. He was actually going to have to work with this Kagome girl.

"Ok, so this is going to be a bitch of an assignment…hey, do you even say more then two words?" He was only faced with silence; she wouldn't even look up at him.

'_What is with this creepy chick, she whispers, she won't look up from her desk, and worst off she doesn't even seem kind of attracted to me.'_

Yup, you've got it folks, he was full of himself.

The bell rang.

"Well I'm out of this joint. See yah." and Inuyasha flew out of that class room door while one of his friends, Miroku, followed him.

_a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

"Why the hell did I get stuck with that mute chick." he said as a puff of smoke came out from his mouth.

"She's not mute, she's just different." said Miroku as he flicked the top of his cigarette.

"How do you know her?"

"She went to my elementary school. She was always the odd one out; she sat in the corner during recess drawing, writing or listening to music. She never made socializing one of her priorities, no one knew why. No one questioned it either, it was just the way she was since grade one. Of course we all had our suspicions, so the rumors traveled. Some thought she was actually mute you know, this was around grade four, the names were horrible, but we didn't know what we were saying, we were only in grade four after all. Anyways, one day she went nuts, on this girl who was _the popular girl_ at the time, Kagome just exploded, pulled hair, swore and cursed at this girl, Izuma I think was her name. But the thing was while she was beating Izuma up and we all stood around watching, she kept screaming 'I hate you, I hate you dad' she never once said I hate you Izuma or anything like that…"

Miroku Inhaled the cigarette once more then threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"So naturally after that fight she was suspended and 2 weeks later when she came back everything was the same, she went back to her quiet self. But she came back with bruises, just little ones on her arms which you could notice during gym class, and one bigger one around her left eye. Izuma claimed she did it when they were fighting, but that wasn't true because we all saw that Izuma didn't lay on hand her while they were fighting, she didn't get the chance to. So no one spoke about it, I just assumed it was home abuse. That's all."

They both stood in silence for a little while.

"So, she's had it tough." Inuyasha said finally

"Yeah, so don't hurt her or anything." Miroku stared at the ground

"You're a softy Miroku; I don't even know why I'm your friend."

"You know why, all those other guys aren't really your true friends and you need me you bird turd." Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah, so what..." chuckled Inuyasha

They again were in silence, it was true though, Inuyasha was the most popular guy at school yet he only had a few true friends, one of them being Miroku.

"So, umm, do you know where she lives?"

"Who, you mean Kagome; yeah I know where she lives."

"Take me to her place, I took her rubric for the project, she'll probably use it more then me."

"Alright, let's go."

_a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

"So this is it." Inuyasha said standing in front of an average sized home with Miroku.

"Yup."

"Hey, thanks for bringing me here, head over to the joint and order me a double burger, oh and a coke. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, remember, be nice."

"Yeah, yeah."

"See yah later." Miroku waved as he walked off.

Inuyasha rang the door bell and waited for a few moments before watching a man, about 5.9 answered the door, in a business suit, with a crooked tie and a 6 o'clock shadow around his chin.

"Who are you?" he asked roughly, he didn't look like a friendly fellow

"I'm her…I mean Kagome partner on a school project."

He turned back into the house and yelled, "Hey! Get down here!" Inuyasha winced at the harshness in his voice.

"Coming." said a meek voice from up stairs.

"I have to go." the man spoke again, and left going towards his car and speed off.

Kagome came running towards the front door in a large white T-shirt and pink flannel shorts. She had her hair in a side pony-tail with strands of hair circling her face and her bangs lay on her for-head. She wasn't wearing her glasses and those brown eyes were reviled to him for the first time.

'She's…' his thought was distracted by her arms…

He could see them, the small bruises on her arms.

'Why weren't they gone from grade four?' he asked himself stupidly

"Ohh." She said, "Hello…"

He snapped out of his trance and watched her hug her arms, like she was guarding them.

"Hey, Kagome. You umm… I grabbed your rubric in class, which you probably want back, since you umm like school work."

Did he just stutter in front of a girl, the suave Inuyasha stuttering. That was new.

"Oh, thank you." she said as she took the crumpled paper from his hand. She turned her head from him and back towards the familiar ground.

"Sorry for starring…" he was about to go on when she interrupted him.

"You're different…from when you're at school." she still looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess I am…your eyes, they're pretty…like this, without glasses I mean."

"Umm," she now stuttered

"Well I'm going to the burger joint I promised Miroku I'd be there, you should come if you want, and we can talk about our project."

"No, my dad wouldn't like that, but thank you." she said quietly

"Alright, catch you tomorrow." and he left.

'My face is burning…' she thought as he ran off

**A/N: **

**And there we go. This will be a very changing story, meaning that there will be a lot of twists. So keep in tune.**

**R&R**

**snooghanss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER & I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Small sniffles came from her tiny body as she walked down the hall holding her English text book close to her body.

'_Pull yourself together_.' she told herself as she quickly wiped a small tear from her eye, but herself motivation wasn't working very well.

She was feeling 'dirty' and disgusting, her English teacher had asked her to stay after school _again_ yesterday._ It_ carried on longer yesterday then it usually did, it had been carrying on for a month now and she kept promising herself that she would tell someone; she kept telling herself that she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

_a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

"You actually saw that weird Kagome girl without her glasses on? What did she look like?"

"What do you care Sango?" replied Inuyasha

"Well I always wondered what she actually looked like without those massive things on her face, was she butt ugly?" Sango shoved some-sort of text book into her locker and quickly shut it, so everything wouldn't tumble out.

"You're starting to sound more like your boyfriend with each passing day you know that." smirked Inuyasha.

"I think you're avoiding my question Mr. Inuyasha, how'd she look?" pushed Sango

"How did who look?" Miroku butted in,

"Inuyasha says he saw that Kagome-chick without her glasses on, and I wanted to know how she looked. So come on, spit it out…" Sango started to tap her foot in front of Inuyasha, displaying her impatience.

"Oh, yes Inuyasha please do tell, is she a gorgeous character of mystery or a…well a not-so gorgeous character of mystery." Miroku finished awkwardly.

"Miroku, do us all a favor and never become a poet." Inuyasha started to walk down the hall

"Oh my Sango, it's true! He is avoiding our question!"

"I told you that! Come on are you so self-absorbed that you can't admit you think a nerd is actually half-decent!" Sango pleaded,

Both she and Miroku followed and nagged Inuyasha down the hall way, when all of a sudden Inuyasha halted, causing the two of them to crash into his back.

"Cut it out you stooges." Inuyasha hushed as her turned the corner to look at the person who caught his attention.

Sango and Miroku then looked to the same person Inuyasha's attention was drawn to, Kagome.

She stood out side her English class room, which was also their English class, with her back to the wall and her back pack on the floor. No one else was in the hall way, class had already started. She looked somewhat stressed out, and then, to Miroku and Sango advantage, she took off her 'large' glasses to wipe her red, teary eyes.

"My, my, she's fairly attractive I'd say!" Miroku spoke up. "Shhh, you dumbass!" Inuyasha hushed, but Kagome obviously heard the small fight from behind the corner wall and hurried her way into the class room after quickly placing her glasses back on.

"You faggot, I swear she went to your elementary school, you should know what she looks like, know she thinks we're her spies or something." Inuyasha spat

"She is a pretty girl." Sango simply stated

"Well, I've never seen her without her glasses, and you know how I get when I see a new pretty face." Miroku admitted

"…and you know how your girlfriend gets when she hears you talking like that while she's around." Inuyasha sighed as he watched Sango slap Miroku's head.

During class Inuyasha still heard sniffles coming from Kagome's desk, which was right beside his. All four of them ended up in the back row as a punishment for being late for class.

'_Does this man have no conscience; he treats me as if nothing happened, does he feels no guilt?' _Kagome thought to herself while staring at the teachers back with her angry eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the trembling girl, 'what was up with this chick?'

Sango nudged Miroku's foot, signaling for him to look over at Inuyasha, who held a concerned face while looking at Kagome. She passed a note to Miroku,

_Do you think he's worried?_

His note read back,

_I think our boy has developed human feelings, I'm so proud._

Sango snorted as she read his reply.

"Miss Sango, is there something you'd like to discuss with the class or do you simply like making pig noises?" sarcastically said the teacher.

"No Sir, I prefer to make cow noises." she said as the rest of the class snickered

"I see all I'll be receiving from you today is sarcasm as usually." and her turned his back to her and backed back to the black board, as he turned his back towards her she gave him the finger.

The class snickered again.

_a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

During lunch Inuyasha had a swarm of people around him, why would he, he was practically their leader.

"Kouga, I told you earlier, I'm not driving you to Holy Trinity."

"Why not mutt-face, are you in a fight with Kikyo or something?"

"If you must know, I am you fuck head, so piss off!" Inuyasha got up from the group of people and walked out side to where he said he'd meet Sango and Miroku.

"Hey buddy, wanna skip next period and head over to the mall," Miroku waved him over to where he and Sango were standing "I need a new pack of smokes." he finished.

"Naw, I can't be caught skipping this week."

"Why not?" asked Sango

"You guys know my dads for this whole week, so it's not just me and Sessohmaru this week. If I get the school calling my house while my dads home you know what will happen to me…"

"Oh, yeah, I remember last time you got on the bad side of your old man, you had that black eye for sometime." Miroku winced

Inuyasha stayed silent, reflecting on what happened last time his dad found out about him getting in trouble with the school. When his father got angry, he got angry. That's why Inuyasha was glad his father had the job he did as a traveling business man. Takahasi Corps., one of the biggest international corporations in the world. It was rare that he was home for longer then a week, and if he was it only happened about twice a year.

"I'm not going home after school tonight, well not at least till' 9:00 p.m. I don't want to deal with him tonight." said Inuyasha as he lay down on a grassy hill, looking toward the sky.

"What are you going to do until' 9?" asked Sango, "I'll probably stay at the library." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"The library? What the hell would Inuyasha Takahashi do at a library!" laughed Miroku as he lay beside Sango, taking her hand.

"Catch up on my homework and junk like that…"

"Inuyasha, I think you've smoking to much of something…" Miroku said in a daze

"Maybe…" he spoke back, in sort of a daze himself

"Hey, Inu, you wonder what that Kagome was crying about." asked Sango suspiciously

"…"

"Come on Inuyasha, we both saw you staring at her during class," Miroku added,

"I think she got in trouble with her father because I stopped by the house that last night, he didn't look to happy to see me at the front door." admitted Inuyasha

"So you're feeling guilty?" Sango questioned deeper

"If that's what you'd call it, then sure."

_ring ring ring_ – classes were about to begin again, the three best friends got up from the hill and walked back towards the school building.

_a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z _

It was about 4:30 when Inuyasha made his way into the library after having a smoke outside with some of his friends. When he first walked in a confused look hit his face as he had no clue where he was or where he was suppose to go to work. He made his way to the back of the library where he found more people then he thought would ever be in a library, studying at desks, with tutors and study groups. Not one table was available, his eyes scanned the area once more, and then he came across her, sitting alone.

"Hey," he started quirkily, "you think I can share a table with you?"

Kagome looked up from her math text book into his amber eyes; she waited a moment before she responded, "sure."

He scanned the room again to see if any of his 'friends' were around; he wouldn't want them to catch him sitting beside her. Finally when he realized none of his 'friends' would even consider going into a library,

"None of your friends ever come into the library after school." Kagome said quietly while looking down at her work, she knew what he was doing.

"Feh." he answered.

He sat down and opened his history text book and brought out a thin laptop from his bag. He'd read the text book then his fingers would quickly type brief notes on what he had just read. Moments later he stopped and looked over at Kagome and caught her staring at him,

"sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't sweat it." he replied with a smirk.

They didn't talk until' 20 minutes later when she let out a cry of frustration and scribbled all over the math problem she had been working on for the past half hour.

At first he was surprised at her reaction, she looked kind of …cute when she got mad and her cheek flushed a soft red.

"Nice drawing." he smirked, she gave a slight chuckle which also surprised him and then she took off her glasses to rub her eyes, she was tired.

"What are you working on, maybe I can help?" he offered, she wrote out the math equation on a new sheet of paper and passed it to him.

He looked it over twice, "You may not believe this but I actual get this shit! I may not be a straight A student but math, I can do."

He came and sat beside her and walked through the math equation step by step, she just started at him in a daze,

'_How can someone who goofs off in class so much be this skilled in grade 12 advance calculus?'_ she asked herself, just staring at his face as he solved the problem.

"Thank you." she said meekly, "No problem, hey, if you don't mind could you make sure I have these history notes right so I don't fuck up tomorrow's history test?"

"sure." she replied, he turned his laptop towards her as he tried to restate all the history notes he had just made.

After Inuyasha made it through his history notes and sharing a few laughs, Inuyasha was actually having a conversation with Kagome Higurashi, social outcast, all of a sudden he wasn't so worried about one of his friends catching him with her.

"Hey, Kagome, why do you use those glasses, you seem to read fine without them." Inuyasha noticed she still hadn't put them back on

"I need them for far distances."

"Oh, I see…"

There was a weird silence, they both knew why; she was just waiting for him to ask why she was crying in the hall. Her eyes went watery again just thinking about it. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked down.

Inuyasha knew she was crying. He packed up his stuff, "Hey, let's get out of here, we've been here for over 3 hours, and I'm starved."

She looked up at him in total confusion, "Huh?"

"It will be my treat, let's go get a burger or something." he offered

"Um…" she packed up her books and stood up with him, she could believe what she was about to do, she stopped to think about it.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to make you do drugs or anything, I'm just asking you out to eat with me, that's all."

He looked honest enough, "Ok." she answered.

It was already dark out at 7:30 p.m. it was a warm night in early September, a perfect night for a walk.

"Kagome…"

"Yes."

"I saw you in the hall today, before English, and you were…"

"Crying…" she answered looking down

"Yeah, I was just wondering what about…"

"…"

"You don't have to say, I was just wondering that's all."

"…our English teacher just gets me really frustrated sometimes, that's all."

There was no way in hell Inuyasha Takahashi would be the first one she told, but when she thought about it, who was she going to tell about her 'situation'? She had no friends in school, no family member she was close enough with…maybe her school guidance counselor was her only answer.

They finally arrived at the burger joint and sat down in a small booth. Kagome kept off her glasses; she decided not to put them back on. Maybe she did it to impress Inuyasha, she didn't really understand what she was feeling towards Inuyasha; maybe she just wanted a friend.

"You are truly different outside of school." she mentioned again,

"Yeah, I know…" he confessed,

he then started up again, "You want to know something, I promised myself I wouldn't fall victim to the cliques in high school, but by the end of grade 9 it was all about becoming popular and skipping classes…don't you ever wish you were… well you know…"

"Popular? I don't think I ever wanted to be. Maybe in grade school, but I got over it in high school." Kagome replied back while playing with the salt shaker.

"Don't you ever want a…"

"What will it be kids?" the waiter disturbed, "I'll have a double burger with a large coke and large fries." ordered Inuyasha without looking at the menu.

Kagome was quickly scanning the salad section of the menu, "Oh come on Kags, a salad…Just get a burger, I' am paying."

She looked up at him to see if he was being sincere, "Ok, I'll get a single burger with water."

"Coming right up." said the waiter as he collected the menus.

"Kags?" she questioned, rising a devilish eyebrow

"Yeah, I gave you a nickname. Got a problem with it?" he said jokingly

With a small smile she answered,

"I guess not."

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and thanks to who ever read this chapter. Chapter 4 should be posted by Saturday night.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter and to all who are about to read this one. _I do not own Inuyasha_. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: PART 1**

"Kikyo, baby, you gotta' understand…"

"…yeah I know, but I just don't think that it was necessary for me to be there…"

"...could you let me finish my God damn sentence!"

"…well I have to yell just to get through to you!"

"Fine. I'll be there."

Miroku and Sango just stared at Inuyasha as he flipped down his cell phone,

"And the verdict is?" questioned Miroku, "Apparently she wants to talk to me in person, so I have to meet up with her today after school." sighed Inuyasha.

"Why are you still with that doorknob of a girlfriend anyways?" Sango nagged,

"Sango what the hell do you know about her anyways…"

"Well I do know that the last time you made us go out with the two of you she couldn't stop talking about how long it took her to find the perfect nail polish color to match her outfit, did I mentioned she insulted me ever chance she could. You're so lucky I'm your friend and didn't punch the shit out of your girlfriend. That day, I vowed to myself that I would never go near that woman again." Sango said as she stood triumphantly raising her fist in the air, Miroku and Inuyasha slowly walked away to the school.

They tried to sneak away from her, "…your girlfriends crazy," whispered Inuyasha to Miroku.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sango yelled as she caught up to Miroku and Inuyasha.

_a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

During English class Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't there. Her desk, which was placed in the front of the classroom, was bare.

'…_our English teacher just frustrates me sometimes…'_

Inuyasha remembered Kagome saying this when he asked why she was crying that day in the hall.

"Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome?" asked the teacher as he took attendance,

"Weird, she's never missed a class," he mumbled to himself as he checked her off as absent.

"I never thought I'd see the day when that creepy chick was absent…" joked a boy in the back of the class,

"That's enough back there!" ordered the teacher,

"Cool it teach, I mean honestly, who gives a flying, pardon my French, fuck about that Higurashi chick…" sighed the rebellious student,

"Out! Down to the office now! I will not tolerate that language in my class!" The teacher yelled and pointed to the door.

"Ptsh, not like this is the first time I've been down there…" as the student said as he walked out the class door.

Inuyashas eyes never left the clock through out all of class, and Kagome never showed up.

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

Yet again, during lunch Inuyasha was surrounded by people who basically bowed to him; they all sat at the same table in the cafeteria everyday.

Inuyasha slurped his ramen up and was moving on to his second bowl when his eyes caught a glimpse of Kagome walking by their table. One of his friends noticed him starting,

"Hey Takahashi, what you staring at?"

Inuyasha shook out of his daze, "Nothing, just noticed that that Higurashi chick is here for lunch but wasn't for English…"

"Oh yeah, there she is," Inuyashas friend noticed and threw a wooden chopstick at her to catch her attention,

Kagome was startled by an object being thrown at her and turned to see where it came from.

"Eh, you, Fag. You into skipping English now?" the friend laughed, followed by everyone else at the table laughing…

…except for Inuyasha, these jokes use to be hilarious to him, but it didn't seem so funny now. All he could was stare into her eyes. She stared right back at him before breaking the contact and quickly walked away. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore; his hunger was replaced by this terrible feeling in the pit of his gut as he watched Kagome walk away with her head down. Her eyes looked as if she had been betrayed because he didn't say anything to defend her.

"…Hey guys, I'm going to call Kikyo, see you after school at the smoking pit."

"Alright, bye." They said.

He lied; he wasn't going to call Kikyo. In fact, right now, he had not one thought about Kikyo in his head.

**Chapter 4: PART 2**

"Miroku, I don't care about how she felt, I told you that already." Inuyasha sighed into his cell phone,

"Well, you told me you got this horrible feeling in your gut when you saw the, and I quote, 'sadness in her eyes.' This, my friend, is what we humans know as the emotion of guilt. Therefore you felt guilty or bad about how your _so called friends_ were insulting Kagome. In conclusion your _cared_ that her feelings where hurt." Miroku replied from the other line.

"Whatever, listen buddy, I gotta' go, Kikyo just walked in. See you later tonight, k?"

"…yeah. Bye" and he hung his cell just as Kikyo approached the booth he was sitting in.

"So, who were you just talkin' to?" She slyly asked while she sat down in the seat across from him and pulled a mirror and lipstick out of her purse.

"Miroku." There was silence,

"So you hang out with that slim ball who tried to grope my butt."

"He has a girlfriend now, Sango." Inuyasha replied,

"Oh, she managed to get a boyfriend, Ha" Kikyo smacked her lips together,

'_Sango was right, Kikyo just likes to insult her; even when she's not here.'_

"Enough with the stalling Kikyo, why'd you want to talk with me person to person?" Inuyasha got serious.

She seductively dragged her hand up and down his arm, "Oh don't get so uptight baby, I've just missed you, that's all." She finished with a pout.

Inuyasha was now officially confused,_ 'she yelled at me on the phone, and now she's acting needy? Woman… I'll never understand em''_

"So, your not…mad at me?" Inuyasha questioned,

"No, why would I be 'Yasha? Come on, let's get out of here, you can come over to my place, my parents are out of town for a couple of day." She said with a devilish tone.

Inuyasha knew what this meant, and he was never one to turn _that_ down.

"Sure, I'll come over, and around 8:00 you wanna head over to The Joint with me, I'm suppose to meat Sango and Miroku there…"

"Tell them you're canceling."

"…"

"Now, come Inuyasha, Daddy left me with his car." And she walked out of the restaurant and expected him to follow,

which he did.

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

"So, you're telling me you canceled with us yesterday so you could spend the night at Kikyo's…you man whore." Sango spat.

"Oh, Sango, I think you're being too harsh with our friend here, I think spending a night with a girlfriend is a perfectly good reason to cancel a pre-plan engagement." Miroku reasoned,

Sango sighed, "Oh course you'd agreed, all you guys ever do is think about sex sex sex! God, you guys make me wish that sometimes I had a friend who was female, instead of disgusting males."

"Hey, you picked to be friends with us." smirked Inuyasha as they entered the school's front doors.

The three of them joined up with four other guys and two girls in the hall and started to walk to the cafeteria together before classes started. As they were walking to the cafeteria Inuyasha stumbled over someone who was picking up her text books from the floor, as he stumbled over her, her glasses fell off her face and onto the floor,

Crack.

Inuyasha's foot had stepped right on the glasses to break his fall. He had just broken the infamous 'goggle glasses' which belonged to none other then Kagome Higurashi. He looked down to see her shocked eye,

"Oh shit, Kagome, I'm sorry-" Inuyasha started to apologize to her, when he noticed the weird stares he was receiving from his friends.

"-What the hell do I care," he continued, "Those had to be the ugliest glasses I've ever seen. I just did you a favor, you should be thanking me, and what the hell were you doing in the middle of the hall anyways, don't you know people walk here. Huh, for teacher's favorite, you're not too bright." And there it was, the cruel word vomit Kagome received everyday, but this time it had come from Inuyasha Takahashi, her English partner.

She quickly picked up her books and her crushed glasses and scrambled to the side of the hall, her eyes were filled with fear.

"Come on, let's go." He finished and walked off with his friends,

Miroku and Sango gave him an ashamed eye; he just turned his head from them and looked back at Kagome, trembling with her lock, trying to open her locker. Sango stopped and turned around and left the group.

"Hey, I'm sorry about him He's just a real jackass sometimes."

Kagome gave a small chuckle. Sango smiled, "Hey, do you need help with your lock? Just tell me your combo." Kagome had a worried look on her face.

Sango stuck up her pinky finger, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Kagome replied with a small smile and raised her pinky finger, "It's 128890."

Sango toyed with the lock until' she got it opened, "There ya' go."

"Thank you."

Sango held her hand out, "I'm Sango; we've never really talked before."

Kagome shook her hand, "I'm Kagome."

"You Kagome, you are really pretty without those huge glasses."

"…" Kagome stared blankly at her, _'was this girl kidding?'_

"You look at me like I'm joking, or something."

The bell rang,

"Well, I'll see you later Kagome." And Sango ran off to class.

"That was odd." Kagome whispered to herself.

_A b c d e f g I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

Sango was walking towards her usually table where 'everyone' sat, from the corner of her eye she spotted Kagome, sitting alone at a table.

'_Do I really want to waste my time sitting with those egotistic jackasses?'_

Sango was really the only girl who sat with them, _them_ being the gang of guys who were considered the popular seniors. Sure, there were their girlfriends sitting at the table too, but Sango couldn't really stand any of them. The only reason she sat there was because of her boyfriend, Miroku and Inuyasha, one her best friends. But on many occasions all three of them would slip out of the cafeteria and sit and talk on the hill behind the school near the football field.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango called, Kagome looked up from her book, "Do wanna come and eat outside with me?"

Kagome had a confused look on her face, "Um, ok." And she picked up her backpack and book and followed Sango out to the hill behind the school.

Once they were sitting down Sango pulled out her sandwich form her bag and began to talk,

"Me, Miroku and Inuyasha usually eat out here."

"Are they your friends?" Kagome asked with a whispering voice,

"Yeah, they're my best friends, well Miroku's actually my boyfriend, but we've know each other since forever. I think you went to the same school as him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Was he as much of pervert then as he is now?" Sango asked.

Kagome chuckled, "I think so."

Sango laughed as well.

"Hey, Sango you up there!" Miroku called from the bottom of the hill,

"Yeah, I'm here." Sango called back,

"Who you up there with?" called Inuyasha, he reached the top of the hill with Miroku and just froze as his eyes met Kagome's.

"Um, I was just leaving…" Kagome whispered starting to stand up, "No." Sango grabbed her wrist and pull her back down,

"Inuyasha, are you going to say something to Kagome."

"Um, can I talk to you alone?" he rubbed the back of his head, Kagome hesitated.

Sango whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, he's a nice guy underneath it all."

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, "sure." She wouldn't look at his face.

Inuyasha lead her away from Miroku and Sango,

"I'm sorry." He grumbled, he looked over at her to see her reaction, she was still looking down.

He grabbed her shoulders, he noticed her body tense as she winced her eyes shut like someone was about to hit her,

"Hey, wooh, don't get all tense, I'm just sick of you not looking at me when I talk to you."

She slowly opened up her eyes and look into his own. He smiled, "That's better."

"Hey, today after school; are you free?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm taking you out to buy new glasses, Ok? I'll pay."

"…no, don't worry, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, yes I do. After school meet me at the front doors, Ok…Kags." He smirked.

"Yeah, ok." She lightly smiled back.

"He likes her…" Sango whispered while spying on Kagome and Inuyasha,

"Yeah, I think he does." Agreed Miroku

**A/N: I'll finish it there. Next chapter will or should be posted by Wednesday.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She paced back a forth in front of the schools front doors, he wasn't there yet. It had already been 20 minutes since the last bell had rang.

'_Why am I still here…'_

Her finger kept squirming in her palms,

'_Argh, this is so stupid, I could be doing something productive right now; instead I'm waiting for…nothing.'_

She ran her fingers through her hair; she then brought her hands down to the end of her shirt and started to fumble with the loose threads.

'_I'm just going to…'_

Before she could even finish that thought a sleek, black car halted right in front of her with a window down,

"Eh, you ready?" Inuyasha spoke in a calm, cool tone; as if he wasn't even late for their little exposition.

Kagome slowly walked up to the polished car and got in. She held her bag up to her chest; she didn't even know what to say.

"…umm, really you don't have to do this if you're busy or something,"

"Stop worrying, schools over for the day, just relax and let me take you to the mall. Is there someone you need to tell before we go," he held out his cell phone,

'_Would he be home yet; would he really even care…?'_

"No."

He eyed her suspiciously, _'Her parents probably already know.'_

"Alright then, we're off to the mall."

With that said the car speed off taking Kagome by surprise, she then quickly buckled up the seatbelt she forgot to put on. He snickered at her.

"Kagome, look at me for a minute…"

Doubtfully she turned to face him, as he looked at her she asked, "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

He took one last stare, "You should defiantly get contacts."

Kagome blushed and quickly looked away, "Huh?" she quietly mumbled.

"You look really nice with contacts or a least a frameless pair of glasses, I think..." plainly stated Inuyasha. "…but I mean, it's all up to you."

The car was filled with silence. Kagome was too scared to say anything, and Inuyasha was just playing everything cool.

"So, is there a certain time you should be home by?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to get the girl to speak to him,

"I don't really know..." Kagome spoke meekly,

"You sure you don't want to use my phone, your mother-"

"Father." she added quickly,

"Oh, um your father might worry…" He now felt a little awkward; he guessed her mother was an unspoken of topic.

"Um, ok." She took the phone in her hand and dialed her home number, after listening to it ring around 14 times someone finally answered,

"Uh, hel-hello?" a rough voice spoke,

"Hey dad it's me-"

"Call back later."

And he hung up; he didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence. But she knew in all honestly, he didn't even care.

They were again in silence, until Kagome said, "Here's your phone back."

"You father seems like a…busy guy." Inuyasha commented after a few moments.

Staring out her window she replied, "Yeah, busy."

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z _

Kagome was standing in front of a mirror holding a rather large pair of glasses, with a navy blue frame, "those look exactly like your old pair…" Inuyasha peeked over her shoulder.

"You mean like my _goggles_…" She remarked,

"Hey, you know I didn't mean-" Inuyasha quickly replied,

"I'm sorry, just…I'm sorry." She put the glasses back on a stand.

'_Why does she seem so…frustrated?'_

"How about these!" Inuyasha said with a toothy grin while he pulled a pair of frameless glasses from a stand and slide them onto Kagomes face; she turned and looked in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side while staring at herself,

"They don't look horrible on me…"

"I think they look great on you!" said Inuyasha triumphantly; proud with the pair he picked out for her. She automatically blushed.

She removed them to look at the price, "Oh no, $305.00, that's too much." about to put them back Inuyasha grabbed them,

"Price is not a problem at all Kagome." He seemed serious. She put them back on and stared at herself one more time,

"Are you sure?" She looked him in the eyes,

"Positive."

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z _

They wonder through the mall with no particular destination, it was a Thursday night so the mall wasn't busy at all. Kagome gave in, she let him but her those expensive, yet beautiful glasses, and in one hour the prescription would be done and she'd have her new pair.

"So basically we have one hour to walk around the mall and do whatever we want until they finish with your prescription and such, so, what do you want to do?"

"Um, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Kagome asked politely,

"…Um, there's probably something I should pick up, I just don't remember, you wanna get food?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh come on, you gotta be hungry, I'm hungry and I last ate at the same time you did."

"That's because you're a guy."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

She giggled, "Nothing…" and a small smiled creped onto her face.

"Ahha!" he said rather loudly,

"What!" She jumped at his small outburst,

"You've smiled two times today..."

"You're keeping count?"

He smirked and put his hands behind his head, "Naw, I just notice these things."

And again, she couldn't help herself.

Another small smiled appeared on her face.

They continued walking without any destination,

"Three."

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z _

8:04 p.m.

"You sure your dads not worried, maybe you should call him back, I don't want your dad pissed at me for kidnapping his daughter."

"Believe me, he won't mind."

"Alright. I remembered what I needed to pick up,"

"What?"

"I need a pack of smokes, I'm running low, do you mind if we stop by a corner store?"

"No problem."

Inuyasha pulled his car into the parking lot; they both got out of the car and entered the run down store. Inuyasha headed right to the counter,

"Can I get a pack of Mularos, actually make it two packs."

"22.50"

Double checking Inuyasha asked Kagome again, "You sure you don't want anything?" Kagome turned from the shelf she was looking toward and replied, "Inuyasha, I'm fine."

Both in silence again, Inuyasha kept turning his glance from the road to look at her; she had her new glasses on.

Once

Twice

Third time,

"What?" she asked innocently with a small smile; after she noticed him glancing at her,

"You look like a totally different person; I don't think anyone at school will recognize that it's you…." He paused,

"Thank you…" she then paused, "for everything."

He gave her a light hearted smile; the silence wasn't so awkward anymore. That was until'…

gruu - Kagome's stomach growled.

They both looked at each other, and then start to snicker.

"So it turns out that you lied to me." He smirked.

"How?"

"You said you were fine and that you didn't need 'anything', when it turns out your dieing from hunger."

"You're over reacting, I'm not 'dieing' of anything." She spoke with a smile on her face, "My stomach is stupid and likes to make weird noises, that's all."

"Yeah well your stupid stomach is going to be fed-"

"Inuyasha I'm fin-"

"Yeah, yeah sure your fine. But we're still going out to eat." He looked over at her,

"Inuyasha, you've done too much for me, can I at least pay this time?" she began to look through her bag for some loose change.

"Um, let me think, no." He grinned.

She looked him dead on. "You're too stubborn, have you ever been told that?"

He looked back at her and smirked, "All the time, all the time."

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

10:02 p.m.

She knew she was in trouble. That was a given. But how much trouble was she in? That was unknown. It was past 10 and she had just got home. In all honesty, she had lost track of time. She walked trough the front door, a shadow came out from the hall way.

"Would you like to explain to me…" he started calmly, "…why you're so fucking late." and finished with fiery dripping from his every word.

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

First period English,

She was late again, 14 minutes late to be exact.

"Alright, class today we will all be reading our novels, individually, then answer all the chapter questions assigned. If you complete them all, well then congratulations, you will only have your project for homework."

The classed moaned, 'stupid project.'

The door swung opened, she was out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late sensei." She kept her head down.

"Higurashi, this is your second time being late, this week."

"Sorry." She brought her head up,

The whole class broke out into whisper, it was the glasses.

"That's her?"

"What a change."

"She's cute."

"Probably still a nerd."

"Take your seat." The teacher ordered after looking at her 'new' face, giving off a smirk.

'_Sick bastard.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha didn't say a word to her the whole class, he didn't even look her way.

Just as class was ending Kagome was called to the teacher's desk.

"Miss Higurashi, I'd like to speak with you after to school."

Inuyasha looked up from his desk,

"Sir, may I know why?" she asked meekly.

"Because…you have been late. Twice in one week, this is unacceptable." He began to fold some papers while grinning to himself.

'_I barely come to class at all, I've never been asked to stay after school.'_ Thought Inuyasha

She couldn't argue; she hated to cause scenes. She would have to suffer…again, or could she just not go.

'_Just not go.'_

She was Kagome Higurashi; she couldn't rebel against a teacher. Yet, one week ago she didn't think she could ever carry out a conversation with the Inuyasha.

The bell rang, she grabbed her bag and left.

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

"I don't get it, I've never been on time for a single class, yet he's never asked me to stay after school…"

"Ey, maybe it's because he doesn't want her to slack, 'cause you know, she's a good student and all." Miroku said, lighting up a cigarette.

Inuyasha inhaled, "Yeah, maybe."

"She looks really good." Miroku stated.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was caught off-guard,

"With those new glasses you can see her face; she's a really pretty girl."

"Feh."

"You can't even admit it, you're too stubborn."

"I've heard that twice in two days you know." Snickered Inuyasha,

"Yeah, and you'll probably hear it again tomorrow. It's true." Miroku looked down at his watch, "Yo, let's get going, class started 15 minutes ago. We're late, again."

Inuyasha sighed, "Eh, what else is new."

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

They thought they were the last students in the school; they had stayed late because Miroku decided it was the day to clean out his mess of locker. So there they were walking down the third floor stairs with three full garbage bags,

"It figures, the one of us with the messiest locker gets their locker on the third floor!" complained Sango, "I don't even know why I'm with you…"

"'Cause you can't resist my dashing looks, smooth talk, my –"

"Shutup." Inuyasha and Sango said in illusion.

"I forget, did we find five things that were alive or just four?" questioned Inuyasha,

"Defiantly five." Sighed Sango, "I know I'm unorganized, but Miroku that was gross."

"Yeah well, I bet Inuyashas' locker is worst!"

"Buddy, I don't even know where my locker is; I think I used it once in September and that was it."

They all laughed, mainly because it was actually true.

They finally reached the second floor when they heard a fist slam into a locker and a cry of frustration. Silently they dropped the garbage bags and peaked around the corner. It was her. Standing with her head buried in her arms, propped up against the locker.

"Why's she still here?" whispered Miroku,

"She had to stay after school 'cause she got in trouble with the English Teach." Replied Sango,

BAM

She slammed her fist into the locker again, they all watched for a few more minutes until' it was obvious she was crying.

"Inuyasha, you should-"

"Eh, why me! Sango, you're the girl." Shot back Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha!" Sango gave him 'the glare'.

"Alright, fine. Gees, here are my car keys. Drop this shit off at some dump, and then come pick me up. I'll walk her home or something, Miroku knows where she lives." He tossed his friends the key then turned to corner quietly.

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

She had whipped off her zip-up sweater which she was wearing that day, it was lying on the other side of the hallway, and two books sat beside her opened back pack. He noticed she was wearing short sleeves. She heard his feet. She looked up, her eyes opened in shock and she turned away to viciously wipe her eyes dry.

"Kag-"

"Why are you still here?" she asked quickly,

He was caught off guard, she seemed defensive, "I had to help someone clean their locker, aren't you suppose to be with the English teach-"

She didn't answer. She kneeled down and began to put her books in her bag.

He just starred at her, "are you scarred of getting in trouble or something, I mean if you are don't worry, I've been in trouble plenty, and by worst teachers too. You'll be fine, he'll let you off easy because you a good student and all-"

"I'm not scarred of that!" she practically yelled, cutting him off.

Again he was caught off guard. She didn't look like the type to yell. They were both in silence.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said quietly dropping a book, "It's just that…I can't, I can't go see him." Her eyes started to water up again, "I can't, I can't, I can't…"

She grabbed her head and began to shake it, she kept repeating, "I can't…" as if she was going insane.

He walked up to her and pulled her hands of her head; she winced. "Kagome stop." Her body started to shake, "You've got to calm down."

All of a sudden her arms were wrapped around him and she began to cry into his chest. He was shocked frozen, and for a few moments he didn't know how to respond. Slowly his arms wrapped around her tiny, trembling body. This was the first time Inuyasha noticed how small she actually was.

"I don't know why you can't see him, but you've got to control yourself."

She still didn't stop shaking; she was giving herself an anxiety attack.

"You can't do this to yourself. This is crazy. Let's get out of here, let's just go." Inuyasha was being very serious.

He let got of her, picked up her jacket and bag, took her hand and walked her down to the side doors and out of the building. She mindlessly followed.

'_I don't know why I'm helping this pathetic girl.'_ He thought to himself.

The door led them to the teacher's parking lot. Inuyasha put her bag and jacket down against the building and sat down against the wall.

"You should sit for a bit." And she did. She wasn't shaking anymore, just breathing heavily.

They sat there in silence for a good five minutes. He finally turned his head too look at her; she was hugging her thin arms. He could see the bruises again.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

She snapped out of her trance, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Can I walk you home?"

Right as he asked, the side door was opened and out he walked. Their English teacher and he turned to look at the both of them sitting against the wall.

'Shit.' They both thought,

"My, my, my, Kagome am I ever disappointed, I was suppose to see you…" he looked to his watch, "25 minutes ago, and here I find you with this…bad influence."

"Eh, watch it. Kagome wasn't feeling well. I brought her outside for some air." Inuyasha defended Kagome and himself,

"Excuse me, Inuyasha you didn't have the detention, Kagome did. If she was sick she should have come and told me. Now, you will both be punished."

"Um, Sir, Inuyasha did nothing wrong, I just-"

"I was speaking." He hushed her quickly, "Now you will both show up here, in the school library, on Saturday. You will come at 8:00 a.m. and not a minute later and I'll dismiss you at 6 p.m. If you fail to show up, I will be calling parents. Do I make myself clear?"

They both mumbled some sort of a yes.

"See you two promptly at 8:00 a.m., Saturday morning." With that he left for his car.

"Shit." Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized,

"Don't blame yourself."

'_I can't miss this fucking detention; I can't afford to have him call home while my dads in town.'_ Thought Inuyasha

"Let me walk you home now."

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

**DONE!**

**Sorry for the long wait, really, I am. **

**But now I need your opinions.**

**Next chapter will probably be the detention, now I'm using the detention as a way for the characters to spend a day together and learn more about each other.**

**Now would you like the detention to be:**

Kagome and Inuyasha

Or

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango (I could get them in, but there wouldn't be as much Kagome and Inuyasha)


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

THE DETENSION: PART ONE

Standing in front of the school on an early Saturday morning,

Not to study in the library,

Not for community service hours,

Nor for tutoring younger students,

Kagome Higurashi was there for a detention.

Checking her watch it read 7: 56 a.m., she still had four minutes before she had to be seated in a chair in the schools library. She clutched her dull colored bag as a cool breeze blew by, she look around her, it was all empty. It was was odd to see the front of her school so...deserted. The jocks weren't throwing around a football on the grassy field, the "popular" girls weren't sitting on the stairs putting on their make-up, nobody was sitting up against the tree reading a book, there weren't any noisy cars in the parking lot blaring music, and no one was sitting against the wall of the school play guitar…

It was empty.

But she was never apart of any of this, she just came to school went to her locker, maybe to the washrooms, and then straight to class. Kagome didn't socialize before school, she didn't really socialize during classes, and she sat alone during lunch. This past week had probably been the most she'd ever socialized since grade school, and it was thanks to Inuyasha.

7:59

'_Shit,'_

And that was the first time Kagome Higurashi ever ran in a school hallway.

She opened the library door with one hand and held her bag with the other; she didn't even look around the room to see if her English teacher was there or not. There were eight large desks, large enough to fit four people, lined up in rows of two, she took a seat in the second row and stared down at her bag. The library doors opened, her head abruptly looked up,

"So, you actually came, and exactly at 8:00 a.m., that's what I like to see." The English teacher spoke with arrogance, she couldn't stand it. He put a stack of papers down on a desk after signing two of them. He then looked over to Kagome; he held his stare on her for a few moments, as if he was making some sort of decision, and then quickly exited the library. She let out sigh of relief. But not even two minutes later he re-entered the library, and marched over to where she was sitting and sat himself on the desk in front of her just staring down at her, she looked away.

"Do have anything to say for yourself and your behavior the other day?"

He paused,

"Kagome, I'd appreciate it if you would look at me while I'm speaking with you." She slowly turned her head towards him, "That's much better." His grin widened.

She began to tremble,

"It seems you buddy hasn't shown up yet." He started, "Don't associate yourself with him; I hate to see you waste your life." Then he did it.

He placed his dirty hand on her cheek and brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, his hand then slowly traveled down her neck,

Her eyes were watering, yet she did nothing but turn her face away.

Slowly he reached the rim of her T-shirt, and then made his way down the front of her shirt…

She had never felt anything worse then his touch.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks, yet she didn't make a sound.

Every so suddenly the both library doors slammed open, Inuyasha had finally came and about seven minutes too late.

The teacher quickly jumped off the desk, stumbling at bit with his words he finally spoke, "Inuyasha, I said promptly at 8:00 a.m., not whenever is convenient for you!"

Inuyasha, ignoring whatever it was the teacher was saying, stared blankly at Kagome, she was crying. She wasn't even facing him, but he could smell the strong tears. Now, Inuyasha wasn't the smartest guy in the school, but he had a small idea of what may have just happened; it made him cringed inside.

He then snapped back to reality and look towards the teacher in front of him,

"…I'll let you off today and only because you'll be here the whole day. I'll be back to check on you two every hour on the hour, you'll be able to eat at 12 o'clock, I hope your brought your own lunches." He looked at the two of them once more, Kagome looking in the opposite direction and Inuyasha looking at him with a confused look of disgust. He then turned and quickly marched out of the library.

Inuyasha just stood in front of a desk, not to sure of whether to say something or not. He sat his lunch down on the desk and walked toward where Kagome was sitting. He stood at the end of her desk,

"Can I sit?"

She was startled; quickly she turned to face him while quickly whipping her tears away.

"Oh, umm yeah, sure…" she moved her bag off the table on to the floor. They were again placed in another moment of awkward silence.

"You must think I'm a wussy or something…"she started off, "…basically every time we see each other I'm crying or something stupid like that." She tried to smile.

"It's not stupid to cry."

He said very solemnly looking forward; he then turned his face toward hers,

"…but it is stupid to keep a secret like that."

She went into a state of shock, was he talking about what she thought he was talking about, her eyes started to water again,

"I mean, it's not that you had to tell me, but shouldn't you at least tell somebody?"

She couldn't say anything, even if she wanted to, and the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She turned her face forward; her hands were twisting inside one another,

"...who" she finally spoke, her voice just above a whisper, "Who exactly am I suppose to tell?"

"Family, friends…" he said simply, not knowing that telling her 'friends' and 'family' wasn't as simple as he thought. She merely responded by looking at him with a small grin,

"That's not possible." she turn her head to face the front again, she couldn't look him in the eye right now.

Kagome thought he would now drop the whole issue. She had just told 'The Inuyasha' more then she ever wanted to. Yet, a short moment later Inuyasha asked something she defiantly wasn't expecting,

"Then why don't you tell me?"


End file.
